February 2005
'Friday' Bureaucracy, Media, University Have you noticed how slow access to the web has become over the last few days? A couple of days ago you just plugged in and whoosh, you were online. Now you have to wait three minutes to download even the most simple of pages. Someone or something is taking up a serious amount of bandwidth, but no one knows who? Even the city’s universities are at a loss to explain the reason. Bureaucracy, Finance, Media, Occult, Police Have you received that weird email yet? The one with the voice (who sounds uncannily like the former head of Reed) telling someone that everything is under control and that it’s all an illusion? I couldn’t make sense of it either. The only thing I know is that every time I open my mailbox there are another five copies of the blasted thing sitting in my inbox. I just can’t work out what type of virus it is? It hasn’t done anything apart from replicate and forward itself to everyone in my address book, there is nothing else harmful about it. Apparently some agency has managed to trace where it came from, but they aren’t telling anyone yet. Industry, Police, Politics, University The “Reality Virus” has been traced back to a small computer shop in San Francisco and was apparently loaded onto one of the display machines one afternoon from where it replicated. The weird thing is (and something that the authorities have not been able to explain) is that it only seems to affect machines located within a single geographical locality, Staffordshire. Whoever programmed it managed to put some serious code into it, and fit it all on a floppy disk. The one thing the authorities have been able to prove is that it isn’t linked to either Reed or Asharaka, although the number of mails that both received did crash their servers. IT experts from The Constabulary and the city’s university are continuing to investigate. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal, Media, Politics, Transport Audax, King Industries, MCC and Nakara have all been thrown into the spotlight over the last few days, and not for any good reason. All four have been accused of financial mismanagement, improper health and safety procedures and insider trading. Whilst the accusations have not been enough to close any of the companies, they have severely limited what they are able to do. Indeed, many of the areas companies have been the recipients of ill fortune, with only Saturn XI and Asharaka seemingly unaffected by recent events. Indeed, some cynics have commented that the two may in fact be behind the troubles, a fact resolutely denied by both companies and their lawyers. Finance, Legal, Media, Politics Local legal company Audax has have been placed under investigation after allegations were made against them of improper financial dealings during the trial of Andrew Sant. Evidence has been produced that Audax made a number of irregular payments to the prosecutions first choice of professionals (who then declined to stand for the prosecution). The payments have only now come to light following the submission of expenses by the company (it was agreed that Andrew Sant’s legal fees would be paid by the state). Audax have been served with a notice to “Cease & Desist” all current proceedings until the investigation is completed. Finance, Legal, Media How did Audax make such a rookie mistake? Did Audax make a mistake? Or have they been set up by a competitor as some have begun to suspect. Whilst no law firm is completely squeaky clean (an unfortunate side effect of working with so many criminals), to actually include figures for bribes within your accounting information is ludicrous. More likely is that someone has set them up, especially given the confusion of the last three days. Finance, Industry, Legal So who found the financial irregularities at Audax? No names have been given for fear that they may have an accident, but it is known that they work for Reed Financial Services. But how did a small scale, privately owned company that deals with a single client (itself) become involved in regulating the finances of the largest trial in recent memory? Some have begun to question whether the Asharaka have begun to make moves into new fields beyond those of the former Reed. Bureaucracy, Health, Industry, Media, Police, Transport It appears that Audax isn’t the only company to be finding itself in legal difficulties, as allegations of inadequate health and safety measures have been levelled at MCC. The allegations (which, interestingly, were not made by anyone connected to a Trade Union) were made following the death of a worker at MCC’s Transport Yard. The unnamed individual was struck by a vehicle and was pronounced dead at the scene. Members of The Constabulary were sent to investigate the matter, during which a number of serious infringements were found. MCC have filed a legal order allowing them to continue trading from the premises, but for how much longer remains unknown. Health, Industry, Transport MCC and lax health and safety measures, the sentence just does not make sense! This is a company that prides itself on its safety record (it has had significantly less recorded accidents at its premises for the last year than its nearest competitor) and vehicles are never allowed to reverse without a banksman. It all sounds a little too much like a set up to me, especially when you consider which companies haven’t suffered any recent misfortunes. Finance, Industry, Media, Police Saturn XI continues to profit as a company, with more and more elements of local government proposing the installation of their data delivery system within their offices as a means of speeding up administration. Indeed, a number of public bodies that have not implemented the system have recently experienced problems with their systems recently, most notably The Constabulary who lost a number of their records when their system was spiked by an outside source. Saturn XI have been keen to point out the improved security aspects of their system compared to similar systems, especially when it is used in conjunction with software recently developed by the Asharaka. Police, Politics, University The Constabulary has one of the most secure computer systems in the county, so the story that they lost part of their records due a computer spike just doesn’t make sense (their system was independently rated at the highest security rating possible by Staffordshire University following a survey into security procedures in the city). More likely is that the records were removed and a cover story given as they seem to have investigated a worrying number of government linked incidents lately. Indeed, a number of what are believed to be government agents have been seen in the vicinity of key Constabulary investigations, often observing the progress of the meeting. Additionally, a number of unmarked vehicles have been seen moving around the city. Occult, Street Hey, I got my picture taken the other day and I didn’t even have to ask. This guy came up to me, smart feller, dressed in black and asked if he could take my picture. Said he was “making a record of indigenous life or something”, real weird. But he was polite, and politeness goes a long way in my book. (Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station). Politics, Street It’s almost like a return to the bad old days under Castelan; we’ve got mysterious vehicles being seen around the city, photographs being taken of “indigenous life” and The Constabulary becoming more and more secretive about everything it’s involved in. If it wasn’t for the fact that they’re planning to execute Andrew Sant on the 6th February, I’d say we’re heading for another attempted coup, and this time everyone’s had the signs. Media, Police, Politics With all of the rumours of mysterious black vehicles, suited gentleman and the like, you could be forgiven for thinking that Castelan have returned. However, one local MP has confirmed that a number of government agents are working in the city at the moment to ensure that no one formerly connected to Castelan tries to prevent the execution of Andrew Sant. Apparently they think his death could be a big boost come the election, providing they can bring everyone around to their way of thinking. Finance, Media, Police, Street Someone seems to have taken offence at Asharaka’s newly found strength in the local economy, following the attempted assassination of their current head, Isao Kinura. A large explosive device was found strapped under his vehicle by security staff, a disturbing turn of events, especially when you consider that a motorcade carrying visitors from the companies Singapore division came under intense fire when they visited the city recently. The Constabulary is investigating both incidents (especially given that the company was previously attacked by the terrorist “White Flowers”) as a high priority. Industry, Politics, Underworld Someone is putting pressure on the Trade Unions to call an unofficial strike action, effectively shutting down King Industries and MCC, although no has been able to who is behind the action. Rumours of beatings, kidnapping and extortion in the Trade Unions are rife at the moment, but The Constabulary seems to be doing little to investigate the matter or are blaming the wrong people entirely. Whilst in the past whenever this kind of action took place you could lay the blame firmly at the feet of Sandernacht, this time it appears that The Daughters of the Desert have capitalised on their recent gains and moved upmarket. With drugs, guns and now industry now under their spell, they seem to have completed their unholy trinity. Street, Underworld Despite rumours of the death of their founder, The Daughters of the Desert have had an increasingly busy month. First of all they launched a devastating attack against The Gambino’s crippling their defences (which in turn allowed the fledgling Eastern Gangs to move into the north of the city, focussing primarily upon Kidsgrove), before moving south against The Sandernacht Group. Greatly outnumbered, they were only saved by the intervention of an as yet unidentified individual. However, it now seems likely that The Daughters have finally gained the dominance they have desired for so long. Health, Police, Politics The Constabulary is being leaned on by someone, as they’re making some fairly controversial decisions at the moment. It appears that everything isn’t quite what it seems with the MCC story. Firstly, the guy who got hit by a vehicle at their transport depot was dead even before the vehicle hit him, killed by a massive heart attack. Second, even if he hadn’t been killed by the heart attack he’d be dead because of the poison rushing around his nervous system. All in all, it appears that someone is trying to limit what the top companies are capable of. The question remains however, who and why? Media, Street, Underworld Want to know the current state of play amongst the city’s gangs? Well that’s anyone’s guess. It’s fair to say that The Daughters of the Desert have dominance at the moment, with either the Eastern Gang or The Gambino’s running a distant second. Lastly we have The Sandernacht Group (but you can never discount them). However things have been made interesting again following the splitting of the Eastern Gang into two separate groups. Rumour has it that the newer group have established (or is that re-established) links with Toshiro Mifune, the former head of the Asharaka. If this is true, do the Asharaka have links into the criminal underworld as previously suspected? Media, Police Members of The Constabulary were called to the TA barracks in Longton following the discovery of a suspicious package. The package, which also had a note attached, was detonated by the Police Bomb Disposal Squad, but was later found to be a fake. The Constabulary are investigating the matter and are focussing upon the message attached to the note to develop a psychological profile. Police, Street For everything there is a season, And a time for every matter under Heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; A time to plant, and a time to pluck what is planted; A time to kill, and a time to heal; A time to break down, and a time to build up; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; A time to mourn, and a time to dance; A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together; A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; A time to seek, and a time to lose; A time to keep, and a time to throw away; A time to tear, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate; A time for war! We are amongst you! The Lupus Sarcina. (Note attached to suspicious device found at Longton TA barracks). High Society, Media, Occult What do a blue tree, chequerboard paving and masks on statues have in common? We don’t know either, but all appeared one night with no explanation as to where they had come from. Whilst an investigation was launched by The Constabulary into the matter, it was quickly dismissed as a prank. Others are less keen to dismiss it so quickly, noting that on many previous occasions, unusual happenings have had an unusual precedent of foreshadowing something. Either that or its some kind of bizarre art installation. Bureaucracy, Media, Police, Politics Local government is asking that members of the public try to be home before 4am on Saturday morning ahead of a second attempt to try and eradicate the fungal spores in the city’s sewer system. The operation, once again named “Spore Killer”, will focus primarily upon the area to the centre of the city. Members of The Constabulary have will be bought in to provide security at all access points. High Society, Media, Police Don’t be surprised if you see a lot of discrete security in the city’s clubs tonight, rumour has it that many of those involved with the incarceration of Andrew Sant will be out celebrating the end of their contract following the handing over of the facility to government agents. Sant will be transported to a secret location ahead of his execution on Sunday afternoon, before being executed at 9pm that evening. No further details of the execution have been given. Church, Politics, Street Leaders of the city’s Muslim, Sikh and Jewish communities are planning a joint protest at the execution of Andrew Sant for Sunday in a hope of preventing it at the last moment. Despite numerous politicking, the authorities refuse to be drawn on whether the sentence will be commuted to life imprisonment at the last moment, although this is reportedly an option. Church, Health, Police Whilst most of the city seems to be worrying whether their will be any after effects following the execution of Andrew Sant, the Catholic Church seems to be keen to keep tabs on William Raymond after rumours that he may have found his quarry. An unofficial spokesman for the Vatican stated that they had received communications from Raymond noting that he was hunting “a three eyed denizen of the underworld”. It is also noted that The Constabulary is attempting to gain a restraining order against Raymond under the Mental Health Act. 'Saturday' Media, Police, Street The Constabulary is reporting a significant rise in the number or Breaking & Entering in the city. Although periodic rises in crime are not unknown what makes this rise unusual is that the description of the perpetrator is similar in all cases. Over fifty households reported an intrusion by a male, medium build of approximately thirty years dressed head to foot in black. In each case the individual made no attempt to hide his actions, searching the premises before leaving. Even more unusual in each case, no member of the household was armed and no property was taken. The Constabulary continue to investigate. Occult, Police, Underworld They’re keeping the fact quite, but whoever was behind the spate of break-ins last night was shot on at least two separate occasions. The Constabulary suspect that he was wearing body armour (in neither case did the individual show any of the typical effects of being shot) and may have military experience (this would explain why they did not flinch when they were shot). What no one yet has is an explanation for his actions. Investigations are to continue. Street, Underworld The Daughters of the Desert are offering significant rewards for anyone who has any information about who carried out last nights series of break-ins, as one thing the police don’t know is that a lot of the houses targeted were the homes of low level gang members or financiers. The Constabulary hasn’t picked up on this due to a new policy of The Daughters of not declaring their allegiance if arrested. Indeed, only the oldest members of the gang now show any signs of tattoos and such indicating involvement with the gang, allowing the gang to expand into other areas more easily. Street, Underworld Whoever was behind last nights break-ins had some serious knowledge about who’s who in The Daughters of the Desert, or at least had a very good source. One possibility is that they were working for either The Gambino’s or The Sandernacht Group, although neither party has commented on this. The other possibility is that they got the information from another, unknown source, although this has not been confirmed. Bureaucracy, Industry, Media, Police Local power companies reported severe spikes in the city’s power requirements last night between 7pm and 10pm, although no faults were found within the system. The first spike was at 7pm precisely, and was followed by a second one of equal magnitude fifteen minutes later. Each spike was tracked to a different area of the city, but no correlation was found between the areas affected. The spikes continued throughout the early evening until shortly after 10pm when the last one was recorded. The Constabulary has been asked to investigate whether the spikes were as a result of criminal action. Bureaucracy, Church, Media, Politics Failures in the city’s power supply are becoming more and more apparent as the power shortages affect more and more of the city. The authorities have begun a systematic investigation of the grid by grid use across the city, first of all focussing on the city’s industrial users. Because of the seriousness of the issue, the results are expected by Monday in order for repair works to be implemented. Local Churches have set up refuges for those affected by the partial blackouts in order to provide warmth and shelter. Health, Industry, Media, University Local hospitals were thrown into chaos last night when hundreds of people were admitted suffering from an allergic reaction to “Milk”. Although the drug has seen a fall in popularity recently, the use of a variant of the chemical for data transfer by Saturn XI has created a rise in the overall quantity of the drug in the city. The number of emergency calls rose following each of the power spikes, leading some to speculate that the new network may have a reaction to uncontrolled power. The authorities are currently investigating the matter in conjunction with Saturn XI and have placed a temporary injunction on the company preventing further installations. Finance, Industry, Media, University Whilst Saturn XI seemed to have escaped the run of bad luck that affected the city’s financial and industrial giants recently, last night saw their fortunes change. First of all it appears that the chemical they use within their revolutionary data transfer system reverts to a state more akin to the drug “Milk” when subjected to extreme power changes (although why this hadn’t been picked up in the tests performed by Keele University is anyone’s guess). Then their facility at Kidsgrove was broken into and finally they appear to be linked to everyone else who suffered a break-in the same night. It appears that Saturn XI may finally have started to experience the bad luck of some of its peers. Industry, Media, Police The Constabulary have begun investigations into a break in at the Saturn XI facility in Kidsgrove. Although there were no items stolen, it is believed that a virus may have been introduced into the company’s network, although no further details have been forthcoming. More interesting is the method of entry into the premises; it is believed that the theft may have been perpetrated by a current employee of the company as several key security systems were overridden on entry. The Constabulary is continuing to investigate. Finance, Legal, Media Whilst much of the media focus on the break in at Saturn XI has been on the supposed introduction of a virus into the company’s network, financial institutions linked to both Saturn XI and Asharaka are more worried about the fact that key information about the manner in which the companies are financed have also been released to the media. No one has picked up the story at the moment for fear of the possible legal repercussions of publishing any irregularities that are found. However, many are now pouring over the documents in greater detail in a hope of finding some juicy gossip. Finance, Industry, Police Rumour has it that officers from The Constabulary are investigating another aspect of the break in at Saturn XI; one that could have major repercussions for the company. Amongst the information that was stolen from the company’s computers was a list of named non-employee’s, all of whom had recently received cash payments from the company. Nothing unusual there then, until you realise that this list also correlates with the list of people who’s properties were targeted for break-ins last night. Why does Saturn XI have a list of these individuals and more importantly, why are they being targeted? Media, Police, Politics, Street We’ll he sure isn’t The Samurai, that’s for sure. Although you’d forgiven for thinking so the way he acts. A mysterious figure has been seen moving across the city’s roof tops, dispatching members of both The Daughters of the Desert and the Eastern Gangs, with little sign of stopping. The Constabulary has launched a search for the individual, although it has been noted that they aren’t quite putting their hearts into it (after all, it is easier to arrest one vigilante after he has dispatched of two gangs for you). Are the rumours that The Constabulary have had their hands tied in dealing with both gangs true, or are they merely making the best of the situation? Bureaucracy, Police, Politics, Transport Preparations for the transportation of Andrew Sant continue, with government agents working in close proximity to with members of The Constabulary to ensure that the necessary road closures will not have to great an effect. No details of the final location have yet been given and reporters covering the story are to be transported by the authorities rather than divulge the location ahead of tomorrow evening. What is known is that Sant is to be taken north on the M6, most likely to a secure military air base from where he will be flown out of the country to avoid executing him on British Soil. In addition it is rumoured that a number of additional security precautions will be taken to ensure that the convoy is not followed. Media, Transport Expect long delays on the roads tomorrow, its unlikely that the authorities will take any chances with the movement of Andrew Sant. In addition to the possibility of a rescue attempt by former colleagues (a notion that the authorities have described as ludicrous) it is also rumoured that a number of extreme groups, including remnants of G8 Suppress may attempt to assassinate the former head of Castelan ahead of his execution. Motorists are being told to avoid the A500 altogether if possible. High Society, Media, Police, Street, Underworld The Constabulary were called to a number of incidents last night as details of an unknown group searching the city’s bars, clubs and restaurants emerged. No one was arrested in conjunction with the investigation and a spokesman for The Constabulary stated that the matter was now closed. Elsewhere the peace and quiet of pubs in the north of the city was shattered as members of The Gambino’s supported by an unidentified man (variously described as in his late forties / early fifties with greying hair) began to systematically eradicate every member of The Daughters of the Desert they came across. Whilst he action has proved decisive (the Daughters severely depleted numbers has allowed the remnants of the Sandernacht Group to begin a similar action in the south of the city), it is rumoured that there is still a large group still at large in the city and that they may have moved into kidnapping as a source of income. Media, Occult, University Residents in Keele last night were woken by strange lights emanating from the university campus. Whilst it was originally thought that they may have been as a result a planned student event, inquirers to the univesity’s switch board were instead met by and endlessly repeating tonal clicking sound. Officers from The Constabulary were sent to investigate the matter, but failed to report back, leading to the area being closed off to the public until further investigations had been made. The campus was reopened earlier this afternoon, but the area around the remains of the “White Room” remains sealed off to the public. Health, Occult, University They’ve closed off the “White Room” for a damn good reason. Professor James went down there this afternoon to take some soil samples and found that the background radiation levels were off the scale. No one can come up with a plausible reason for the readings, but the fact that they’ve closed the area off to the public suggests it’s pretty serious. I just hope that no one has attempted to destroy what remains of the find; it would be a shame to loose what was there. Church, Occult What if it had returned? What if the White Room had decided to give us one last chance? Who would it let in as its Champion? Remember only one man has entered the White Room twice, but the last to enter was not a man. Maybe we all deserve a second chance. Maybe one man deserves a second chance more than others, no matter what he did in his previous life. (James Helmudson, Head of the Unification Theorists Elect). High Society, Media, Politics Tomorrow sees the end of the GAOM era with both the execution of Andrew Sant and the removal of the final stones of the GAOM Tower. As a symbolic gesture, the final stone will be removed by the widow of Sean Bowden, who will also be remembered in a statue planned for the site by the prominent local sculptor, Van Der Meer. The site will then be handed over to the developers who intend to build a smaller replacement tower in its place (although no design has yet been finalised). Admittance to the event is by ticket only, although the ceremony will be broadcast on large scale screens to crowds. 'Sunday' Church, Occult, Street Do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own. (Matthew 6:34). Church, Occult The White Room has returned for one last time, but no one knows where it is. Someone has the key and someone will be able to pass through the door. But where is the door? What if there is no door? What if one man’s mind is the door? Wouldn’t that be the final irony? (James Helmudson, Head of the Unification Theorists Elect). Occult, Street A fresh wind is blowing across the streets of this city, reinvigorating all that it touches. If one man is capable of redemption, then we are saved. But to the east, the moon is reaching its zenith. Who will be left? Media, Police, Transport The transportation route of Andrew Sant has had to be altered following last nights multiple cars pile up on the M6 northbound. Members of both the Staffordshire and Cheshire Constabularies are investigating the incident after reports of the incident being sparked by youths attempting to perform stunts may have caused the incident. It is now likely that Sant will be transported by helicopter to the secure airfield instead of route, but for those of you hoping this will relieve traffic in the city, please note that the A500 is being used to divert northbound traffic off the M6 at Junction 15. Police, Transport Rumour has it that The Constabulary lost nearly a dozen cars in last night’s incident on the M6 and that they may have been involved in a high speed pursuit. It is also believed that the accident may have been caused by a daring attempt to steal something from one of the three trucks involved, although these rumours have not been confirmed. What is known is that a large section of the M6 is closed and covered to prevent the public from seeing it; either because of the fact that they’re still cutting bodies from the wreckage or, more likely, there’s something else that they don’t want us to see. Bureaucracy, Media, Politics, Transport, Underworld Whilst the media continue to focus on the involvement of The Constabulary in last nights multiple car pile up on the M6, others are more concerned about the number of unmarked vehicles involved. So far four unmarked Volkswagen Touregs have been recovered from the accident. None of the vehicles had number plates and preliminary investigations have also indicated that they did not have chassis numbers either. The authorities are unsure as to whether the vehicles had been illegally modified or were official government vehicles, but the possible involvement of either group suggests that it may have been more than an accident. Occult, Street, Transport If it was a multiple car pile up, how come they’ve got over five miles of the M6 closed? If vehicles involved in the accident travelled that far, what speed were they going? Something doesn’t quite fit here and The Constabulary and the government are both hiding it from everyone. Bureaucracy, Health, Media The authorities have asked people to go to their local doctor rather than the Accident Unit if at all possible following last nights incident on the M6. In addition, all none essential operations have been cancelled in order to create enough bed space. Indeed, large sections of the hospital have been sealed off to both the public and doctors alike, although no explanation has been forthcoming. Serious cases are still being admitted to the hospital, but all other work has been put on temporary hold. Bureaucracy, High Society, Media It looks as if they will have to postpone the grand finale of the removal of the GAOM Tower after someone decided to create a large hole on the floor. The demolition team currently has specialist looking at the hole to determine whether it was caused by a structural collapse or by other means. The removal of the final stone has tentatively been rescheduled for tomorrow night instead. Industry, University Geologists from Staffordshire University have been called in to investigate the new hole that appeared at the base of the former GAOM Tower following its appearance last night. Investigations will focus on the manner in which the hole was formed (primarily whether it was by natural or man made means) and whether there is any further danger of collapse. In addition to geologists, an expert in radiation has also been sent to the scene to investigate reports that there has been an increase in background radiation at the scene, although this rumour is still unconfirmed. Industry, Transport, University Although it hasn’t yet been confirmed, findings will indicate that the new hole at the base of the former GAOM Tower is not natural and was formed by a massive impact. Scientists at the city’s universities recorded a massive impact tremor at 6pm this evening, far off the scale of anything normally associated with mechanically made tremors. Although a search for the source is ongoing, investigations will primarily focus deliveries to and from the site. Of particular interest of the number of unregistered trucks that have been seen in the locality recently. It was initially thought that these were removing the last of the rubble, but thermal images taken of the site during the weekend have indicated the presence of unknown machinery. The Constabulary may be called in to investigate. Finance, Industry, Legal What has happened to Nakara? The company has been quiet for the last couple of months and the events of the last week have affected them as much as any company in the area. Nervous investors have asked that the company’s books be opened to determine whether it was still solvent, but were confounded by the results. Whilst the company continues to turn a large profit (mainly based on its revolutionary designs) it still maintains an almost ninety percent return of all profits into research and development. Chief amongst these is the “Rail” project, although no further details have been given. Investors returned the confidence of the company in its own future and share prices have once again risen. Bureaucracy, Finance, Police, Politics Power blackouts, multi-car pile ups and mass lawlessness, whoever the authorities of the city seem to have upset they have certainly made a good job of it. Both local government and The Constabulary have commented that there resources are stretched almost to breaking point, comparing the financial legacy of this weekend to those of the attempted coup of December 2004, although there has been none of the mass destruction that occurred during that incident to suggest that the costs with regards the maintenance of the city will be as high. Auditors from the government are due to assess the financial situation of the city next week.